bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaardus
Gaardus was a Ta-Matoran who was mutated by Nynrah Ghosts into a winged being. History Early Life Like most other Matoran, Gaardus came into being on Spherus Magna. He would then have been placed into the Matoran Universe. He once claimed to have inhabited a 'Koro', meaning he lived in a Matoran village. Mutation After some time in the Matoran Universe, Gaardus was experimented on by a number of exiled Nynrah Ghosts. The experiment ended up with him mutating to the extent where he could teleport to places he had been to in the past. Additionally, Gaardus grew a pair of wings. Some time after escaping from the Laboratory where he was mutated, Gaardus managed to tracked down the Nynrah Ghosts who had mutated him and killed them all. He later returned to his village and admitted to remembering seeing the Red Star in the sky at night. Red Star Some time after his mutation, Gaardus managed to travel to the Red Star under unclear circumstances. While inside he encountered a number of Kestora. Despite his activities in star remaining unknown, the Kestora would later claim that Gaardus had a hand in causing the Red Star to malfunction - which Gaardus denied. Spherus Magna During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Gaardus took shleter as this happened and survived the impact. After Mata Nui defeated Teridax, Gaardus joined the mass exodus to escape the Matoran Universe by hiding among the Rahi that were freed. Seeking to escape the conflict, Gaardus travelled North until he encountered Tren Krom in a jungle area. Fearing the former ruler of the Matoran Universe to be a threat, Gaardus prepared to engage Tren Krom in combat. However, his enemy was attacked by an unknown entity, who beat Gaardus to the kill. As Tren Krom was killed he managed to Telepathically transmit a series of images about the Red Star. Gaardus saw these images and was startled for a brief period of time. However, he soon became aware that two Toa - Kopaka and Pohatu - had stumbled across the place of Tren Krom's death. Confussed, Gaardus decided to ambush them only to be spotted and have his wings frozen by the Toa of Ice. After introducing himself to the Toa, they began to discuss the vision of the Red Star that they had all seen as Tren Krom was killed. After revealing that he had once set foot inside the star, Kopaka pressured Gaardus to reveal more information. When the mutated Ta-Matoran explained how he was able to teleport to places he had visited in the past the Toa of Ice persuaded him to teleport the three of them. With a great deal of unwillingness, Gaardus accepted. Return to the Red Star Moments later, the three beings materialized inside the Red Star only to be met by three Kestora. Trivia *Gaardus' name was chosen in March 2010 after the "Who Am I?" contest. In this contest participants had to write a short biograpghy for the a Gaardus based on his pre-released image. Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:2010 Category:Ta-Matoran Category:2011 Category:Alternate Models Category:2010 Alternate Models